


Enchanted [Johnlock]

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Muggle John, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Wizard Sherlock, Wizarding World
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: John es un muggle con mala suerte.





	1. Prefacio

John Hamish Watson decidió que su día no podría ser peor incluso si lo intentara. Aunque en cierta forma, era su culpa.

Él recordó las decisiones que lo habían llevado a tener un chicle pegado en el pantalón justo antes de salir del trabajo. Las posibilidades de que él, un profesor de preescolar que se dedicaba a calificar líneas rectas y letras en los cuadernos, terminara con algo en su ropa siempre habían sido altas. Los hobbits que estaban a su cuidado solían amar la pintura, y los crayones en las paredes. Probaban cosas que tomaban del piso y se peleaban de vez en cuando en el patio de juegos. Pero Mary tenía razón. Su compañera había incluido está nueva regla en sus clases que implicaba 'nada de dulces durante clase'. John pensó que era muy estricta. Tal vez debió haber hecho lo mismo.

— Jean, ven aquí.

Si, ahora iba a ser estricto. Iba a ser igual que uno de esos policías en las cárceles, pero el timbre de salida sonó. Jean rió un poco mientras pegaba otra goma de mascar en el asiento del pequeño Tom Kuro. Sarah, su asistente recién graduada, comenzó a entregar a los padres sus respectivos niños. John no se movió de la pequeña silla de plástico hasta que todo acabó. Sarah se despidió de él en cuanto tuvo la menor oportunidad y salió de ahí porque era viernes y algunas personas todavía lo esperaban con alegría.

John sólo tenía chicle en su pantalón. Miró hacia la ventana, Mary Morstan revisaba su bolso antes de salir. No supo si debería moverse, así que no lo hizo.

— John, ¿qué haces aquí? —Ella caminó y se sentó en el banco verde frente a él.

— Uh —dio un vistazo a la mesa y sólo vio dibujos de la clase—, sólo revisando algo de la tarea.

— Oh, claro.

John hizo como si observara el significado de la vida en el dibujo del árbol de Cassey. Mary se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando John decidió que debía intentar eso que había estado pensando desde el minuto en el que comenzó a trabajar en ese lugar, y Mary le enseñó el lugar y algunas formas de quitar las manchas de comida en la ropa.— Mary, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

De alguna forma, ella terminó diciendo que si. Él caminó al baño para quitar la goma de mascar justo después de que Mary se fue


	2. Chapter 2

Sólo le quedó una pequeña mancha. John se miró un par de veces al espejo del baño antes de decidir que podía vivir con eso si mañana tenía su primera cita con Mary Morstan. Ella era un sueño. El tipo de chica que causaría peleas como la Guerra de Troya. Incluso algunos de sus pequeños alumnos tenían un pequeño crush con ella. Claro que lo entendía. Se sentía orgulloso. Él en realidad podría decirselo a todo el mundo, pero cuando le contó a Mike, él no le creyó.

— Aquí es cuando me dices que es una broma, porque nosotros tenemos boletos para el musical de ABBA. —dijo, sacando los boletos del bolsillo interior de su chamarra.

John medio sonrió culpable.

— ¡John! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Su problema era tener un amigo como Mike.— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Pero esto es como una oportunidad que sólo tendré una vez.

— Ver ese musical es una oportunidad que sólo tendrás una vez. O ninguna, si me lo preguntas. —Mike guardó los boletos en su lugar mientras John terminaba su cerveza. Tomó una servilleta, y tomó un puño de cacahuates del plato del centro.

— Tengo que irme. Harry me dijo que quiere que traiga algo para la cena.

Mile se recargó sobre la barra.— Son casi las tres de la mañana, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso?

Él le enseñó el puño de cacahuates en la servilleta, antes de salir por la puerta.

Afuera, todo lo que se podía ver estaba iluminado por las luces amarillas del alumbrado público. Las hojas de los árboles reflejaban el color de la luz como un espejo, y la acera se veía aún más grande que de costumbre. John había hecho ese recorrido cientos de veces. A esa hora, normalmente tendría que esperar unos minutos para encontrar un taxi, y después de eso llegaría al departamento que compartía con Harry y dormiría hasta mediodía, se levantaría con un dolor de cabeza y tendría cacahuates para el desayuno.

No le importaba.

Así que ahí estaba; bajo la parada del camión, sentado en esa banca de metal, cuando un autobús se detuvo frente a él. John se levantó. Era sólo uno más de los autobuses rojos de Londres, con su segundo piso y una conductora malhumorada.— ¿Eres John Hamish?

John miró a la chica. Su cabello rizado estaba revuelto en un chongo ajustado, y su cara sin expresión lo miraba desde el asiento del conductor.

— ¿Eres John Hamish?

— Si, si lo soy. Pero no me llaman así.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.— Bueno, entonces sube y dime a dónde tengo que llevarte.

Tal vez era el alcohol.

John se subió sin decir una palabra y tomó el boleto que la peculiar máquina de su lado derecho le ofrecía. Se agarró de uno de los tubos y miró hacia adentro. Camas individuales se cernían a sus lados. Una señora de mediana edad, vestida de forma similar a una enfermera de los 70's, caminaba de un lado a otro. Ofrecía cosas en voz baja.   
Asombrado, John miró el boleto de nuevo.

John Hamish,  
34 años.  
Urgente.  
Llevar al Ministerio de Magia.

— Auror consultor de casos en contra de las artes oscuras, W. S. S. H.

Él estaba casi seguro de que era un sueño, porque en ese momento, las ventanas del autobús mostraban líneas de colores dentro de la oscuridad. Era igual a viajar en una nave espacial. John tuvo que sentarse en una de las camas para no ser arrastrado al final, después de un tiempo, un cinturón de seguridad lo abrazó y se cerró sólo.

— ¿Qué-? —La enfermera caminaba con parsimonia, John levantó la mano para llamar su atención.

— Buenas noches, ¿tiene alguna herida mágica, señor?

Él se había causado un corte mientras se detenía de la cama, apenas hace unos minutos.— ¿A qué se refiere con herida mágica?

— ¿Estuvo en algún duelo? ¿Tal vez algo relacionado con la correspondencia de un enemigo?

— No —el cinturón dio un jalón para mantenerlo en el centro—. No que yo lo recuerde.

La enfermera hizo un gesto, luego miró dentro del estante que se encontraba entre su cama y la de otro tipo con una extraña túnica, y sacó un gotero.— Tome dos de estas antes de cada comida. Usted es muy joven para empezar a olvidar las cosas, ¿cuantos años tiene? Se ve menor que los hombres de un siglo.

El autobús dio otra sacudida antes de pararse por completo. La conductora golpeó el volante, y por un momento John pensó que algo se había descompuesto, hasta que vio al hombre de abrigo largo subir por los escalones.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ya era hora.

La chófer cruzó los brazos mientras lo veía entrar.— Hice mi ruta en menos de una hora.

— Si, lo que sea.

El hombre del abrigo caminó entre las camas y se detuvo en la de John. Él lo miró sin descuidar el gotero que traía en la mano: La parte posterior de su cabello rizado estaba oculta por un gorro raro y su piel se veía dura y blanca como el mármol, acentuando sus facciones finas y sus ojos grises. John pensó... No pensó en nada por un momento, estaba admirando la obra de arte frente a él.

— ¿Eres John?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Sherlock Holmes —dijo el hombre, mostrándole una identificación hecha en pergamino con una fotografía de él que se movía de acuerdo hacia donde John estuviera mirando—. Auror consultor.

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo, así que dejó de hacerlo. Sherlock dio una mirada rápida a todos los demás pasajeros y luego preguntó como si no se tratara de un asunto importante—: Señor, ¿puedo ver su varita?

— ¿Mi qué? —John no tenía una varita.

— Sólo es procedimiento. Necesitamos saber cuales fueron los últimos hechizos que usted realizó.

— ¿Qué tal sobre mi número del seguro social? —Él sonrió. No sabía por qué se sentía como si tuviera que probar algo al hombre frente a él.

Sherlock lo miró tratando de entender a qué se refería. La realidad lo golpeó como una bola de demolición. Se cubrió la cara con las manos, e intentó tratar de despertar porque Donovan no acababa de traer a un muggle a una de las sedes más importantes del mundo mágico. Los magos no eran tan tontos. Nada pasó. John seguía atado al cinturón mágico, cubriéndose la mano que tenía un pequeño corte entre el dedo índice y el pulgar. Él volteó hacia Donovan, y con una seña le pidió que se acercara.

Ella le obedeció.

— Pídele su identificación. —le dijo. Ella se sintió un poco confundida al principio, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

— ¿Me permite ver su identificación?

John asintió, comenzando a darse cuenta de que nada de eso tenía sentido. Una catedral demasiado conocida se dejaba ver en la ventana de enfrente. ¿En serio el autobús, lleno de camas, manejó por cinco minutos por todo Londres hasta llegar a Oxford? Se asustó un poco más mientras buscaba en su cartera. Les entregó la licencia de conducir.

— ¿Esto es plástico? —Sherlock asintió mientras intentaba cubrir la visión de los demás magos que se encontraban ahí. No sabía cómo iba a explicar eso si alguien más se enteraba. Donovan intentó hacer que se moviera la imagen, pero nada pasó. Ella lo entendió un poco después—. Él es... Es un muggle. ¿Qué hacía en esa parada de autobús? Además, además tu apellido es Watson. ¿Por qué me mentiste?

— Yo no te mentí. Soy John Hamish Watson. Te dije que no me llamaban así.

Ella le entregó de regreso su licencia.— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Sherlock sacó su varita. Estaba hecha de fresno, con un núcleo de cabello de unicornio. Jamás se había sentido tan raro al tomarla hasta ese día. Sus padres eran magos, y sus abuelos y básicamente toda su línea familiar estaba llena de magia. Hechiceros famosos y gente notable en todos los ámbitos. Y él se sentía raro al conocer a un muggle. Apuntó hacia John.— Vamos a borrarle la memoria.

John retrocedió sobre su cama. No tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, pero estaba casi seguro de que eso no sería nada bueno.— No, no lo hagas.

Donovan hizo una señal para indicarle que esperara. Tal vez él era la persona que estaban esperando. Tal vez conocía cosas sobre el mundo mágico y era de importancia. No podía arriesgarse hasta que todo estuviera claro para todos.— ¿Por qué?

Porque él tenía una cita con Mary Morstan. Debía recordar regañar a Jean y limpiar la silla de Tom Kuro. Tenía que recordarle a Mike que All Time Low iba a estar en concierto la semana siguiente, y rogarle que vendiera los boletos para el músical para tener dinero suficiente. Tenía que llegar con la despensa y evitar estar solo con Harry para evitar su muerte. No sabía cómo sobreviviría sin saber eso.— Porque mis memorias son muy importantes. No puedes deshacerte de ellas.

Sherlock bajó la varita y se sentó junto a él. No sabía mucho de muggles, pero podía imaginarse que él sería alguien interesante. Caminando en la madrugada con la mano rasguñada y un puño de cacahuates en la bolsa. Definitivamente el tipo de mago con el que le gustaría salir. Era una pena.— Podemos guardarlas en un frasco. Pero en serio necesito que no lo recuerdes a menos de que yo lo requiera. Es un protocolo del trabajo.

John asintió.— ¿Y cuánto no voy a recordar?

— Tu día va a estar borroso. Nada importante.

— ¿Y quién se va a quedar el frasco?

— Yo.

Él suspiró. Al parecer no había nada más que hacer.— ¿Te puedo pedir una cosa?

Sherlock sonrió. John se sintió mal, nunca iba a recordarlo.— ¿Puedes llevarme a casa después de esto?

Le aseguró que iba a despertar en su cama cuando eso acabara, y apuntó la varita hacia él. Lo último que vió fue el resplandor blanco que le golpeó en la cara.


	4. Chapter 4

John se levantó con el sonido de un puño golpeando a la puerta. No tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más que no fuera quejarse al respecto. Tenía la mala fortuna de haber situado su cama enfrente de la ventana, y lo que antes parecía un buen paisaje ahora se sentía como el infierno ardiéndole sobre los ojos. Se oyó otro ruido más, y él pudo haber jurado que había alguien escabulléndose por la ventana pero Harry entró en su lugar, cubierta con una gran bata rosada y peinada con un mal chongo.

— ¡John! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que–?! —ella se detuvo, y miró a lo que fuera que se encontrara a los pies de la cama—. ¡Oh!

Harry se inclinó hacia abajo y tomó las dos bolsas de papel de las compras antes de susurrar una disculpa e irse directo hacia la cocina. John no entendió lo que acababa de pasar, pero poco importaba. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su siesta.

Se despertó un par de horas después, cuando Harry fue a decirle que la comida estaba lista, aún con el gesto de zozobra en el rostro. Él se levantó y anduvo algunos segundos en busca de su celular hasta que lo encontró al lado de un gotero de aspecto peculiar. Lo destapó y acercó la nariz para averiguar qué era lo que se encontraba dentro. Un olor parecido al extracto de mandarina que su hermana utilizaba para perfumar el baño fue su respuesta. Observó la etiqueta en tercera dimensión, un nombre raro en algo parecido al latín, escrito con letras góticas hechas a mano y las simples instrucciones de 'ingerir antes de cada comida' no le indicaron nada.

— ¿Sabes qué es esto? —le enseñó el gotero y su hermana asintió mientras dejaba el plato sobre la mesa—. Ya lo había visto. Estaba en la bolsa, pensé que tú lo sabías.

Él lo examinó de nuevo.— Memoriae. Creo que habla por si mismo.

— ¿Tienes problemas para recordar cosas?

Ahora que lo pensaba, sólo tenía un recuerdo confuso de una goma de mascar en su pantalón. Abrió el gotero de nuevo y tomó unas cuantas gotas, creyendo que las había comprado en algún punto del día anterior.

Nada pasó.

John comió mientras Harry le contaba sobre esa chica nueva que conoció en su clase de arte. Eso a John no le causó sorpresa, porque ella se enamoraba dos veces por semana.

En medio de la plática, recordó algo. Se veía borroso como la niebla, pero él pudo entenderlo. Había invitado a Mary Morstan a salir. Lo había hecho y ella le había dicho que si. Algo confuso, tomó su celular y le escribió a Mary:

"¿Qué harás hoy?"

Un par de minutos después, recibió una respuesta.

"Ship Boys Club, ¿recuerdas?"

Él respondió sin dejar de mirar el gotero. "Claro, ¿a las ocho?"

Mary confirmó con el emoticono de un pulgar arriba. John tomó el gotero y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

.

Ship Boys Club era, por mucho, el lugar favorito de John. Cuando él no tenía que dar clases, o acompañar a Mike a algún lugar exótico, él decidía ir ahí. Se trataba de un lugar escondido entre una de las calles aledañas de la avenida principal con la apariencia exterior de un restaurante barato. Y es que, en cierta forma, era un restaurante barato. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de John, sino el hecho de que en el piso de abajo del restaurante al que sólo podías llegar a través de un recorrido entre las escaleras de metal más angostas que podrías encontrarte, existía un pequeño bar. No era más que una barra con un par de jóvenes bartenders, y cientos de botellas detrás de ellos. Todo el cuarto se encontraba vacio, a excepción del pequeño escenario que se encontraba en la parte de enfrente. Cada fin de semana, un par de bandas eran invitadas a tocar por un par de horas, y eso, era Ship Boys Club.

John pensó en lo que le diría a Mary, caminando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, y jugueteando con el pequeño frasco de su medicina para los recuerdos. Al principio intentó con algo como: 'Siempre me gustó tu cabello.' Pero después de pensarlo un poco, decidió que no quería que ella también pensara que era el tipo de chico con el que irías a ver a ABBA. Pateó una pequeña piedra todo el camino restante.

— ¡Mary! —John la encontró en la entrada, sujetando la correa de su bolsa negra y mirando hacia el final de la calle, con el color de su piel cambiado por las luces de neón de los letreros que señalaban el camino. Ella se alegró de verlo.

— Ya que estás aquí puedes explicarme qué es esto, ¿no lo crees? 

Él se rió, y pasó la mano por su cabello para acomodarlo una vez más antes de tomarla del brazo y entrar al lugar. Se sentía extraño, cómo una especie de ensoñación o maravillosa mentira; que Tigers In The Sky estuviera tocando su canción favorita mientras ellos comenzaban con una charla pequeña, hablando sobre su infancia tomando turnos. Compartiendo anécdotas y sonriendo con los brazos recargados sobre la barra del bar improvisado, bajo la luz estroboscópica y dejando que su mano se acercara más a la de ella, cuando algo pasó. 

— ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

John se estermeció al sentir el frío del hielo sobre su camisa oscura. Un hombre joven de rizos oscuros tomó la servilleta de Mary, y mientras dejaba su vaso de whiskey medio vacío, trató de limpiar a John con la mano libre. Él se esforzó en ver su cara, dispuesto a hacerle saber que había sido un accidente, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Se trataba de los ojos más grises que él había visto. Fríos, seguros, y de alguna forma, hermosos. Familiares. Se perdió en esa mirada por un par de segundos. Incluso olvidó cómo se debía respirar apropiadamente.

— Perdón.

John tomó la mano con la que él sostenía la servilleta, y la apartó con gentileza.— Está bien, en serio. 

Le sonrió mientras envolvía la servilleta y guardaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón, y lo miró una vez más, dispuesto a irse. John no pudo evitar preguntar.— ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

— Soy Sherlock Holmes —dijo, antes de darse la vuelta y perderse entre la multitud.


	5. Chapter 5

Él se sentía estúpido mientras caminaba directo hacia el baño. Soy Sherlock Holmes. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo recordara de la noche anterior?

Si, eso hubiera sido lindo.

Abrió la puerta de metal, llena de stickers de logos de bandas y entró. Comenzó a cerciorarse de que era el único hombre en el baño, empujando cada una de las puertas de los cubículos. Cuando estuvo seguro de que él era la única persona ahí, tomó el gotero que le había tomado toda la tarde encontrar y lo vació directo en el lavabo.

Aún en la barra del bar, John hablaba con Mary. Resulta que no se trataba de Tigers in the Sky, ni esa era su canción favorita, y casi podía jurar que Mary era el tipo de chica que prefería los autos elegantes y los restaurantes costosos. Él metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra, y cuando no encontró el pequeño frasco con su medicina para la memoria, entró en pánico por unos segundos.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Mary preguntó, siguiendo la mirada de John que buscaba algo entre la multitud.

Él apenas pudo ver al chico de cabello rizado, saliendo del baño y mirando a ambos lados mientras se ponía el abrigo.

— Si, en realidad tengo que ir a hacer algo. En verdad lo olvidé, ¿estaría bien si me esperas un poco?

Mary tomó su bolso, y sonriendo, sacó un par de billetes y los dejó encima de la barra.— Ya es tarde, creo que sería mejor que me fuera de una vez.

Sherlock comenzó a subir las escaleras directo a la salida.— ¿Estás segura?

— Si, te veré el lunes. ¿De acuerdo?

John salió corriendo detrás de él, después de pagar y despedirse rápidamente de Mary. Lo siguió entre la multitud, y ya en la calle, directo hacia un callejón cercano formado entre dos enormes bloques de cemento. Al principio pensó que era porque él había dejado su auto estacionado ahí, pero no había nada más que un gran contenedor de basura con bolsas alrededor de él. Sherlock hurgaba en la basura. John se acercó hacia él con cuidado, pensando en que lo que había querido robarle al principio era su cartera, pero él se veía demasiado elegante como para necesitar el dinero de alguien. Aún así, no entendía por qué había tomado su medicina. John lo tomó del brazo para hablar con él, y tal vez, ofrecerle ayuda. Pero lo hizo en el momento equivocado, Sherlock tomó una extraña bota sucia de la pila de basura, y todo se desvaneció por unos segundos para John.

Él despertó en el cielo y no porque se encontrara muerto, o porque el lugar fuera hermoso. En serio se trataba del cielo, y él estaba cayendo directo hacia las ondeantes colinas de un enorme campo en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Gritó y pataleó como loco, como si eso fuera a cambiar el hecho de que estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la tierra y tal vez después ser enterrado en ella. Pero a unos metros, él dejó de caer. Por un instante se quedó suspendido entre el aire y el pasto que se encontraba frente a él. Todo terminó unos segundos después.

Cuando se levantó, pudo ver a Sherlock mirándole con los brazos cruzados. Negaba con la cabeza y susurraba algo que John no entendió.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —preguntó, sacudiendo el pasto de su ropa.

— John, ¿por qué no me das un respiro? —Sherlock se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso hacia la única casa alrededor. Las luces estaban prendidas, y John pensó que, tal vez, podría quedarse a dormir mientras averiguaba cómo regresar a casa.

Sherlock empujó la puerta sin tener cuidado. John caminó detrás de él, tropezándose con una escoba que alguien había dejado por ahí. Alguien se quejó.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Él se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó tirado sobre el sofá antiguo.— Fue la escoba. Pídele disculpas.

La escoba se levantó por si sola, y cruzó las ramas enfrente de John.— ¿Perdón?

Sherlock comenzó a reirse, y se cubrió la cara con el brazo en el que sostenía su varita.— Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo estaba jugando contigo. Las escobas no sienten, John. El sonido es sólo algo del nuevo modelo.

John estaba seguro de que en su vida la cantidad de escobas parlantes que había encontrado era igual a cero. Por un momento pensó que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo, arrinconándose hacia la pared—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Porque me tomaste del brazo.

Sherlock se acercó, sólo para asegurarse de que John estuviera bien. Tal vez sólo era el mareo por haber viajado en traslador, él no sabía mucho sobre salud muggle. De todas formas, lo llevó a descansar en el sofá, y él se sentó frente a John, con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo de madera.

— Ésta es mi casa —le respondió, por fin—. Esa... bota, es un traslador. Es mi transporte. Siempre lo uso, pero la gente que me tome, o tome la bota al mismo tiempo que yo, viaja conmigo. Eso es lo que te pasó.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— No lo tiene, pero es verdad. Merlín, John, no sé que hacer conntigo. Desde ayer has estado arriesgando mi trabajo y corriendo a todos lados mientras yo trato de regresarte a tu vida normal.

— ¿Desde ayer? ¿Qué hice ayer?

— ¿No lo recuerdas? ¿Tomaste las gotas del frasco?

— Sólo unas pocas.

Sherlock suspiró. John era cómo un pegaso corriendo por el bosque perdido, no tenía idea de nada.

— ¿Sherlock?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Me vas a explicar por qué siento que te conozco?


	6. Chapter 6

Él dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Nos conocimos ayer en la fila del supermercado.

John asintió, algo confundido aún, y Sherlock se levantó de una vez. Le dijo a John que iría a traerle un té y se escabulló por las escaleras para borrarle la memoria de nuevo sin que él se diera cuenta. Sherlock sacó su varita y susurró obliviate lamentando la situación que tenía entre John y él. John se quedó dormido, a diferencia de la última vez, y Sherlock suspiró antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y transportarse hacia el departamento muggle de Mycroft.

Sherlock dejó a John en el sillón en L con aspecto minimalista y se dedicó a buscar a su hermano alrededor. Él, como de costumbre, no se encontraba ahí. Ese, más bien, era un penthouse en el que Mycroft pasaba unas buenas vacaciones después de algún tema complicado en el Ministerio de Magia, alejado de hechizos y personas en túnicas. Le había dejado a Sherlock una copia de las llaves, sólo por si acaso, y siendo sinceros, él nunca pensó que llegaría a usarlo pero lo que estaba sucediendo era una situación critica.

No podía evitarlo. John lo atraía como un imán gigante. Era problemático, y guapo, y ajeno a todo lo que Sherlock conocía de toda una vida. Sherlock había estado muy ocupado deseando que esa no fuera la última vez que su vida cruzaba la de John, cuando tuvo la idea del siglo. Cargó a John directo a la cama y le quitó el pantalón con cuidado para que pudiera dormir a gusto, lo tapó con algunas cobijas que Mycroft tenía guardadas en el armario y él fue al sofá a pasar la noche.

Se levantó muy temprano en la mañana. El cielo comenzaba a aclararse a cada segundo como todo en el departamento. Las persianas que cubrían los cristales a modo de pared habían permanecido alzadas y así también la puerta de la cocina se encontraba abierta. Sherlock dudó por un segundo, pero al recordar su plan, decidió que lo mejor era hacer de comer algo para la hora del desayuno. Aunque no había nada realmente bueno en la nevera, él se las arregló de alguna forma para preparar panqueques. Estaba comenzando a prepararlos en el sartén cuando John se asomó por la puerta de la recámara.

— Hola —le dijo, para que se diera cuenta de que había notado su presencia. John medio le sonrió y caminó hacia detrás de la estufa al lado de Sherlock, ahí se dio cuenta de que había cambiado su camisa por una de las que pertenecían a su hermano. Lo miró por unos segundos.

— Espero que no te moleste -John se removió un poco desde atrás de él-. Es que la mía huele a alcohol.

— No —volteó con la espátula uno de los panqueques, tratando de simular el hecho de que John seguía sin traer pantalones y todo se veía claro entre su bóxer. Él debió de haberlo mirado fijamente un rato—. Está bien. Puedes usar lo que quieras.

— Gracias.

John se dirigió a la sala y Sherlock tomó el tiempo restante para repasar su plan una última vez. Diría que John había tropezado con él y su bebida en el club, y que eso había dejado una mancha en su pantalón así que se ofreció a lavarlo pero se hizo de noche mientras él colocaba el pantalón en la lavadora y John terminó por quedarse a dormir. Tomó los panqueques recién hechos, apilados en una pequeña torre sobre un plato de cerámica, y fue directo hacia el comedor. Apenas había dejado la comida cuando John se acercó a él.— Hay suficiente para los dos, sólo tengo que ir por un plato y...

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que John lo estaba besando. Tenía las manos sobre sus mejillas y lo sostenía como si fuera lo único tangible en el universo. El toque era suave y con un leve olor a vainilla. Sherlock puso sus manos en las caderas de él y lo atrajo hacia sí, demasiado emocionado como para darse cuenta de que eso no tenía sentido. John dio un pequeño salto y cruzó las piernas entre su cintura, Sherlock giró un poco para dejarlo sobre la mesa mientras le correspondía.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dijo agitado y sin despegar mucho sus labios de los de él cuando se dio cuenta de que John había comenzado a quitarle la camisa.

— Repitiendo lo de ayer. ¿Eso importa?

Sherlock se apartó.— Nosotros no hicimos nada ayer.

La noticia le cayó a John como un balde de agua fría. Se puso un poco pálido, y con un pequeño salto se bajó de la mesa.— ¿En serio? Es que tú estabas mirándome de esa manera, y yo debí estar tan borracho que no recuerdo nada... Pero no lo malinterpretes, que en serio eres muy atractivo y yo pensé que eso era la única explicación para haber pasado la noche contigo.

Sherlock asintió, y tomó su muñeca con una sonrisa. De alguna forma, su pulso se tranquilizó.


	7. Chapter 7

John recordó lo mal que le caían las niñas en tercer grado, sobre todo en San Valentín. Su maestra de aquel entonces los había obligado a hacer una caja de corazón de papel durante toda la semana, y el último día decidió que todos deberían escribir cartas a las personas que les cayeran bien y echarlas en su respectivo corazón.

Él recibió muchas.

Pero eso no era lo que más recordaba de esa ocasión, sino el hecho de que le escribió dos hojas completas a Stacy Williams sobre lo mucho que le gustaban sus chistes en clase, junto con una invitación a juntarse con él en el recreo. Ella aceptó, e incluso le escribió de regreso. John atesoró esa carta por todo el día hasta que llegó a casa, se sentó sobre la pequeña silla del escritorio donde hacia los deberes en ese entonces y leyó lo siguiente:

Querido John,  
Tu carta me gustó mucho.   
Nos vemos en el recreo.   
Stacy.

En ese momento, él decidió que nunca más escribiría, o haría algo que le tomara mucho tiempo para alguien que no le correspondía aún. Así que tomó una servilleta mientras Sherlock se encontraba en la ducha y anotó ahí su número telefónico, se vistió con la ropa del día anterior y partió directo a su casa.

Sherlock salió de la ducha después de haber buscado 'lugares para citas' en su palacio mental. Él no era muy bueno con las costumbres muggle, ni pensaba que John fuera a divertirse mucho si lo llevaba a dar un paseo en hipogrifo. Pero había oído un poco sobre el tema en sexto año, cuando su compañera Molly Hooper le explicó todo ese asunto durante un proyecto de Herbología que les tocó hacer juntos. Él había dejado esa información muy en el fondo de su cabeza hasta ese día. Sherlock buscó a John de inmediato con la intención de invitarlo a comer, pero él ya se había ido.

Suspiró en su lugar, cubierto con sólo una toalla a la altura de su cadera. Tomó su varita y la agitó alrededor de él para cambiarse apropiadamente. Su elección fue simple, Sólo algo que había visto la noche anterior con uno de los integrantes de la banda que había realizado su espectáculo cuando él vertió la bebida de un muggle desafortunado sobre la playera de John. Sólo un pantalón de mezclilla, aunque él no entendía muy bien por qué lo usaban en lugar de la ropa normal; y una camisa parecida a la de John. Él vio la servilleta justo despues. Tenía una serie de números junto con su nombre, y dos equis al final. Estaba a punto de ir en busca de John cuando Greg y Mycroft irrumpieron en la casa.

— ¡Oh! —dijo Mycroft, empujando a Greg a un lado y alisando su túnica. Sherlock permaneció estoico admirando la escena.

— Hola.

Greg sonrió, y después de eso se dio cuenta de lo que el hermano menor de Mycroft tenía en la mano.— Alguien salió anoche, ¿huh?

— ¿Qué?

Él señaló la servilleta.— El celular de, veamos, John. Parece que tuviste suerte.

— ¿Qué es un celular?

Greg hizo gestos con sus manos, de algo rectangular y pequeño del tamaño de su mano.— Es como, un artefacto muggle con el que puedes llamar a las personas.

Mycroft fue directo a la cocina. Él no tenía ganas de escuchar esa 'plática muggle' que Greg tenía con las personas con familia de magos que no tenían nada de contacto en particular con los humanos normales. De nuevo.

— Como un búho.

Mycroft rio desde su lugar,— Tus analogías apestan. Es un dispositivo inalámbrico con el que puedes comunicarte de manera oral en tiempo real.

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza.— Si, eso tiene más sentido.

— Eso no importa —soltó, acercándose hacia el teléfono sobre la mesa de cristal entre la esquina de dos de los sillones—. ¿Cuándo le vas a llamar?

Mycroft se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos.— Él no lo va a hacer. De seguro es un muggle. Sólo piensa en Sherlock yendo al centro comercial sin parecer como si estuviera en su primer día de trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia.

Ese era un buen punto.

— Yo le enseñaré unas cosas si así es. ¿Dónde lo conociste?

Sherlock sonrió nervioso mientras doblaba la servilleta.— En el supermercado.

— ¿Y qué hacías tú ahí? —Greg hizo un gesto mientras lo decía.

— Él está mintiendo.

— Fue en un bar, le tiré algo encima.

— Oh —Greg le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso en el hombro—, ya veo a dónde llegó todo eso —le quitó la servilleta de la mano y comenzó a marcar.


	8. Chapter 8

John se acercó a la puerta del departamento que compartía con su hermana mientras jugueteaba con sus llaves. Era una suerte que las hubiera encontrado en medio de todo el desastre de la recámara del lindo desconocido con el que amaneció esa mañana. Su celular estaba descargado, y todo a su alrededor se veía como una mentira. John no era gay realmente. O al menos eso le decía a las personas que insinuaban lo contrario.

Un suave recuerdo hizo que tocara sus labios mientras giraba la llave contra la cerradura. 'Si' pensó, 'Ese era el mejor beso que había recibido en un tiempo'. Abrió la puerta embelesado, agitando su cabello casi seco de la ducha que el chico le permitió tomar antes de irse. Harry estaba recostada en el sillón, viendo la televisión y con la mano metida en una caja de cereal.

— ¿Estás viendo a alguien? —le preguntó, algo sorprendida de que John apareciera de esa manera y a esa hora.

— No.

Fue directo a buscar su cargador. No voy a decir que él esperaba una llamada de Sherlock pero él esperaba una llamada de Sherlock.Conectó el cable mientras miraba de reojo la serie que se proyectaba en la televisión.— ¿Es Friends?

— Uh-huh.

John se sentó a su lado, tomando para sí un puño de cereales y quitándose los zapatos al mismo tiempo, cuando el celular comenzó a sonar. Él levantó la cabeza, al igual que Harry, y los dos notaron la serie de números desconocidos por un instante desde sus asientos. Era una desgracia, John tenía un poco de cereal en la boca en ese momento.

No le importó, se levantó y deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla frente a una expectante Harry.— ¿Hola?

Sherlock no tenía idea de por qué habían terminado de sonar los pitidos, así que estaba a punto de colgar cuando la voz inconfundible de John sonó por el otro lado. Greg hizo una seña, insitándolo a hablar. Mycroft tomó un poco de jugo directo de un vaso de cristal, recargado sobre la barra de la cocina y mirándolo también.

— ¿John? ¿John Watson?

Harry se recargó sobre sus brazos en un intento de oír mejor.— Si. Uh...

— Sherlock. Soy Sherlock Holmes. —su voz se confundió un poco con la estática, o alguien del otro lado estaba respirando fuerte—. ¿El chico que besaste esta mañana?

John, abochornado, cubrió parte de su cara con la mano que todavía tenía algo de cereal.— Sherlock, ¿qué pasa?

Él miró a Greg, señalándole el teléfono y no sabiendo qué decir después. Mycroft musitó algo parecido a tocino, y Greg lo golpeó en el brazo de manera cuidadosa. Sherlock volteó su mirada hacia el piso y pateó la esquina de la alfombra, intentando pensar en algo.— Me preguntaba si —resopló—, si te gustaría ir a algún lado mañana. —Greg levantó los pulgares.

John mordió su labio. ¿En serio estaba a punto de aceptar una cita?

Si, lo estaba.

— Yo —dio un vistazo a nada en particular, mientras ordenaba sus ideas y trataba de hacer algo con su horario de los lunes—. Sherlock, tengo que trabajar en la mañana. Y en la noche es tiempo de ver a Mike, pero creo que tengo un espacio en la comida. ¿Salir a comer estaría bien?

Sherlock enloqueció en cuanto John colgó la llamada. Él muy bien podría llamar de regreso para cancelar, o decir que estaba enfermo algunas horas antes, pero no quería hacerlo. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de hacer una pequeña visita a Askabán, pero en el buen sentido.— No sé que vaya a gustarle.

— Sólo deja que él elija.

John se levantó sobre el sofá al día siguiente. Después de habar dormido doce horas y tomar un gran desayuno, decidió que ese día iba a intentar recordar todo. De alguna forma, las lagunas mentales comenzaron por asustarle, y nadie quería ese tipo de cosas antes de los treinta. Sabía que no podría dejar de tomar de un día para otro porque, primero: esa cosa le rodeaba casi todo el día, y segundo: no quería hacerlo. Pero haría un esfuerzo. Tenía que hacerlo. Mientras intentaba motivarse rellenó un termo con café y sin ponerle azúcar o leche lo cerró antes de salir de su casa. 

El camino de siempre era algo rutinario. A veces John creía que podría hacerlo con los ojos cerrados, pero nunca se había querido poner a prueba. De todas formas, y aunque en realidad no había nada malo con su cabeza, él repasó todo lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a la guardería. Tomar el autobús hasta Wickenham y bajarse después de ver ese árbol torcido en dirección hacia el único edificio de ladrillo rojo. Lo dijo en su mente tal vez tres, o cuatro veces, sólo para asegurarse y bajó en dónde lo había repasado. Sin perder un minuto la vista de la ventana. 

Llegó temprano, de todas maneras. Saludó a Sarah y recordó limpiar la silla de Tom Kuro antes de que los chicos comenzaran a llegar. Dejó su termo sobre el pequeño casillero que tenía para guardar sus cosas, junto con su portafolio y el chaleco; se frotó las manos para entrar en calor y comenzó a contar las hojas blancas para la primera actividad de la semana. Él estaba tan inmerso en su tarea que sólo vio a Mary cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. 

— Hola Mary, yo estaba... —él dejó de hablar porque estaba claro que algo de eso la molestaba—. ¿Qué tienes?

— Me gustan las reglas.

Ella rascó su cuello con delicadeza, y cuando se dio cuenta de que John no estaba pidiendo una disculpa de inmediato, decidió que le diría todo lo que había pensado el fin de semana. 

— John, yo tengo reglas. ¿De acuerdo? Y cuando alguien, mi cita, decide que se le ha olvidado hacer algo y de pronto tiene que irse, yo espero que me llame. Tal vez no de inmediato, pero han pasado al menos treinta horas y yo no he recibido nada de ti. Ni siquiera una llamada.

John no supo qué contestar. Tal vez lo haría si supiera a qué se refería. Se sentía como un completo idiota. Mary, en cambio, no le habló más en toda la mañana.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock, por su parte, pasó su mañana entera siendo lo más parecido a un boggart. No es que John entendiera la analogía, o incluso que el transcurso de su día tuviera la oportunidad de ser un tema de conversación con él.

— John Hamish —dijo leyendo. La persona del otro lado del escritorio jugaba con su bola de Navidad con el castillo de Hogwarts que Sherlock había comprado en una visita a Hogsmade en su último año de estudiante. Él no se parecía en nada a su John. Era arrogante, casi tan alto como él y su túnica morada se arrastraba un poco en el piso. Sherlock retiró la bola de Navidad y la puso dentro de uno de los cajones del escritorio—. Hay que ahorrarnos tiempo. Si usted me dice cómo hizo que un dragón terminara por destrozar la tienda de su hermano, yo puedo tratar de reducir su tiempo en Askabán.

El hombre subió los pies sobre la mesa.— ¿Por qué haría eso?

— Porque ya sé lo que pasó, así que puede decírmelo ahora. O esperar a que yo lo diga en voz alta frente a todos los miembros del Ministerio de Magia.

— Sólo es un charlatán, señor Holmes.

Él suspiró.— Usted era el único que sabía que el negocio de su hermano no estaba asegurado contra destrozos de criaturas mágicas, y que aún así no había riesgo de un ataque porque estaba en medio de un callejón estrecho. Sólo un Mooncalf despistado podría encontrarse ahí en medio de la noche. Sin mencionar que usted trabajó en la domesticación de dragones una temporada del año pasado para el espectáculo del mundial de Quidditch, y, si eso no le pareciera prueba suficiente... Bueno, podríamos hablar de la quemadura de su túnica que ha estado tratando de esconder desde la parte de atrás de la silla, usando algo de mi escritorio con el propósito de distraerme.

El hombre palideció. Sherlock cerró el expediente.— Pero sólo soy un charlatán.

.

John vio regresar a dos de sus hobbits desde su lugar en el patio de recreo.— ¿Qué pasó?

La niña se sentó con dificultad a su lado en la banca de madera, y el niño le entregó la pequeña postal.— La señorita Mary dice que no quiere hablar contigo si no puedes recordar su cita del fin de semana.

— ¿Les dijo que salí con ella el fin de semana?

— También dijo que usted estaba siguiendo con la mirada a un hombre alto de cabello rizado.

— Y también dijo que el amor es amor en todas sus formas.

John tomó de vuelta la postal que había hecho para Mary mientras sus alumnos dormían la siesta, aún sorprendido por la noticia. No recordaba ni la tarde de ese día, por otro lado, le debía una disculpa a todo el mundo. Él muy bien podría haber bailado sobre la mesa como esas chicas de Coyote Ugly y ser viral en internet ahora mismo. Decidió que le preguntaría a Sherlock sobre esa noche, y se dedicó a cuidar a sus hobbits el resto del día. Les leyó ese cuento del conejo que ama a sus conejitos, y también les dio un par de hojas para hacer un dibujo sobre el tema. La mayoría de ellos le entregó algo que no tenía relación con lo que les había contado. Su favorito fue el de Stella, que había dibujado un Jeep rosado.

El timbre sonó y Sarah comenzó a ayudarle a entregar a los niños. John no tenía chicle en su pantalón esta vez, así que se apresuró a sacar sus cosas de su casillero y corrió hacia la libertad lo más rápido que pudo. Vio a Sherlock al final de la calle, él estaba girando una rama y de repente ya tenía un ramo de flores. John dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por la impresión, y trató de creer que había visto mal hasta que Sherlock se acercó a él y John pudo distinguir el olor de las rosas, junto con un brillo casi imperceptible que se disolvió a los pocos segundos.—Hola. No sabía si sería apropiado traer flores así que...

—Las apareciste.

—Si—Sherlock parpadeó—. Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

— Te ví aparecerlas. Y me dijiste que sí.

Sherlock le dio las rosas de todas formas.

— ¿Qué?

— No te molesta, ¿verdad?

John miró hacia los lados, aún sin saber qué contestar. Tomó el ramo de flores entre sus manos y dijo—: Supongo que no.


	10. Chapter 10

En la mente de John, Sherlock sólo había hecho un truco de magia. Era de ese tipo de personas, ¿y qué? Él muy bien podría estar obsesionado con coleccionar tapas de refrescos. A John no le molestaba, él podría soportar eso.

— ¿Y bien? —John empezó a hablar cuando fue consciente del tiempo en el que habían permanecido de pie, al final de la calle—. ¿A dónde iremos?

Su chico volteó hacia los lados y luego preguntó—: ¿Estás seguro? ¿No te importa esa cosa de la magia?

John se lo pensó un poco de todas maneras.— No, supongo que no. Pero ahora tengo una duda muy grande. ¿Es por eso que siempre cargas el abrigo?

— No, John. ¿Crees que aparezco conejos de mi manga o algo así?

Sherlock alzó una ceja.

— _No_.

— No tienes idea de lo que hago, ¿verdad?

John negó con la cabeza. Sherlock se acercó a él y lo miró a los ojos por un instante. Parecía que intentaba ver dentro de su alma, cuando sólo estaba tratando de decidir si podía decirle la verdad. Pero tampoco es como si tuviera otra alternativa. Él no podía estarle vaciando la memoria a cada rato y presentarse de nuevo en otro lugar extraño como el pasillo de lácteos dentro del supermercado. Si, Sherlock sabía que existía algo semejante a un supermercado e incluso había entrado en una alguna vez pero sólo con propósitos laborales, persecuciones y todo eso. En fin, él miró a John y decidió que, el tal vez podría verse los doscientos años siguientes a su lado, o lo que durara (él no tenía idea del todo todavía sobre como funcionaba la mortalidad en los humanos), pero su padre estaba a punto de cumplir sus primeros cien años y eso era del tipo de cosas que siempre ponía la vida de uno en perspectiva. Te hacía pensar en lo inútil de los polvos flu y en cosas abstractas como las matemáticas muggle que su madre estaba empeñada en aprender.— Dime algo, John. ¿Alguna vez te encariñaste con alguien que estaba fuera de tu alcance?

— Si, supongo... —Sherlock soltó el agarre de sus brazos. John lo miró confundido—. No entiendo que tenga que ver con nosotros, pero lo de la magia está bien. Me gustan las flores.

— John, yo no hago flores. Soy un mago. No de los que usan espejos para desaparecer un elefante, ni de los que se avientan al mar dentro de una caja fuerte. Hago magia. Tengo una varita y todo.

John asintió con cuidado, y Sherlock lo miró expectante.

— Eso fue divertido.

— ¿Qué?

— Sherlock, no esperas que me crea eso, ¿verdad? Una cosa es hacer trucos de magia pero los magos con varitas no existen.

Sherlock lo tomo del brazo y los llevó hacia su casa del campo. Esta vez no cayeron del cielo, sólo aparecieron frente a la puerta de madera rústica que Sherlock tenía para dar la bienvenida a cualquiera que se cruzase por ahí. Él abrió la puerta mientras John miraba a todos lados mientras tocaba cosas, intentando adivinar si sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala broma.

— ¿Qué pasó? —John ya estaba aferrado al pasto de las colinas. Sherlock salió de su casa para hacerle compañía desde la entrada.

— Te lo dije. Nada de espejos.

John se quedó callado un rato. Luego se incorporó rápido, como si hubiera descubierto una especie de secreto.— ¿Me hiciste algo?

— ¿Cómo traerte aquí? —Sherlock señaló como si fuera obvio.

— ¡No! —él pasó las manos sobre su cabello. Todo este tiempo preocupado por sus lagunas mentales y de seguro, de seguro Sherlock tenía algo que ver en eso—. Como borrarme la memoria. Como hacerme olvidar que tuve una cita con la chica de mis sueños y luego hacerme creer que yo podría haberte elegido dentro de un mar de personas dentro de un bar, y después besarme, y sacarme a citas.

Sherlock no respondió al instante.— _Tal_ _vez_ no con ese propósito...

John gritó. Gritó como si nadie pudiera escucharlo, y la verdad es que nadie lo hacía. Nadie que no fuera Sherlock al menos. Él lo dejó desahogarse, con las manos detrás de su espalda y con la varita cerca para borrarle la memoria una vez más.

— Tienes que llevarme a casa —John dijo, cuando su ira se tranquilizó un poco.

Sherlock sacó la varita y apuntó contra él.

— ¿Qué haces? —puso las manos sobre la cabeza.

— Sólo —Sherlock balbuceó—. Tengo que borrarte la memoria de nuevo. Es un protocolo.

— ¡No! No lo vas a hacer.

— Tengo que hacerlo.

— Sherlock, si sientes un poco de cariño, respeto, o algo así por mi, no lo hagas —bajo sus brazos, y trató de parecer relajado mientras Sherlock lo veía como si estuviera entendiendo a lo que John se refería—. No me hagas eso. No voy a contarle nada a nadie. Tampoco es como si me fueran a creer.

Sherlock asintió, y lo hizo jurar que no hablaría con nadie al respecto. John aceptó. Justo después de eso, aparecieron en la puerta del departamento de John. Él se volteó para decir adiós en cuanto fue consciente del lugar donde se encontraba, pero Sherlock ya no estaba ahí.

Tal vez todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

Sherlock apareció en el departamento de Mycroft, y tocó a la puerta un par de veces antes de que Greg abriera.— ¿Qué te pasó?

Tal vez lo que le había gustado de John lo podría encontrar en cualquier otro humano sin magia. Pero la verdad era, que aunque él lo hiciera, y encontrara cien personas así al doblar la esquina, él no querría alguien que no fuera John.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock caminó dentro del supermercado sin saber muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Él _no podía_ estarlo siguiendo. Pero lo hacía. Ya llevaba observando cada minuto de su vida dentro de las últimas dos horas sin poder acercarse. Tal vez, y muy en el fondo, sólo quería asegurarse de que John también estuviera pasando un mal tiempo sin él. Pero ese no es el tipo de cosas que uno admite fácilmente.

— ¿Vas a llevarte eso?

Él dio una mirada a la anciana de su lado derecho, y se hizo consciente de que estaba tapando su camino hacia las lechugas del fondo del espacio refrigerado. Se quitó susurrando una disculpa y caminó por toda la sección de frutas, intentando encontrar de nuevo a John.

— ¿Qué haces aqui? —él le preguntó, después de tomarlo de un brazo y conducirlo hacia la esquina del pasillo. Sherlock no podía creer su suerte. Él, burlando a los magos más problemáticos, pero siendo descubierto por un muggle. Cerró los ojos y pensó en desaparecer.

Pero no lo hizo.

— Necesitaba algo para rellenar la cocina.

John lo dejó, y en su lugar, recogió la canasta de plástico que había llevado con él desde que entró al supermercado. Se odió por demostrarle que su presencia le afectaba, aunque Sherlock estuviera diciendo la verdad por esta ocasión y él ya hubiera perdido el interés por Mary después de que ella se comportó como si no quisiera entrometerse en una relación que John no tenía y él hubiera pasado el resto de la semana pensando en el chico que le apareció unas flores en medio de un callejón como si él fuera un viejo amor. Pero eso era sólo algo de lo que tenía que deshacerse. Sólo tenía que averiguar la manera de pasar de esa etapa en la que sólo quería tener algo pendiente con Sherlock para poder hablarle una vez más.— Bien.

Sherlock no se movió. Él tampoco lo hizo.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

John sabía que debía irse de ahí, pero no le importó. Se recargó en los estantes de cereal, y respondió—: Bien. Los chicos casi empiezan las vacaciones y acabo de conseguir un trabajo para uno de esos campamentos en los que haces cosas como escalar montañas y contar historias. Es como tener vacaciones.

Se sintió idiota en cuando Sherlock hizo una mueca. Tal vez él estaba contando demasiado de su vida y su idea de diversión era algo que Sherlock, ese tipo con poderes y todo eso, no compartía. Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos. John se distrajo mirando las cajas de cereal que tenían al elefante.

— Es bueno ¿no?

— Si, es excelente. Aunque estaré fuera de la ciudad un par de semanas.

Sherlock tomó la caja de cereales que John había visto desde hace un rato y miró hacia los lados.— ¿Quieres caminar hacia la caja? No tengo que llevar más cosas.

De alguna manera, John aceptó.

No, ellos no hablaron de nada en absoluto. Sólo existieron, ambiguos a la incomodidad del asunto y lo bueno de la compañía. John ni siquiera podía respirar de una forma adecuada, era como lanzarse al mar y tratar de buscar algún tesoro perdido. Aunque el tesoro se encontraba a plena vista y John estaba decidiendo, con todas sus fuerzas, no tomarlo.

— ¿Esto sabe bien? —Sherlock le preguntó, sin levantar la mirada de la parte de atrás de la caja de cereales. La comida en latas, cajas, o cualquier otro envase, suponía uno de los grandes misterios muggle.

John balbuceó.— Uhm, si. _Estos_ -estos son cubiertos con chocolate así que serán aún más dulces que los demás. Puedes echarlos en un razón y agregarles leche, o sólo comerlos de la caja. Y también saben bien con yogurt de fresa.

Él sólo asintió.

John tomó un par de cosas más de los pequeños estantes que se encontraban al final de la fila rápida. Sólo un par de dulces que le gustarían a Sherlock, un par de paletas de mango y un huevo de chocolate. Nada ostentoso. Las metió al carrito y suspiro mientras ellos avanzaban. Una duda le cruzó por la mente.— ¿Traes dinero?

Sherlock le mostró un par de monedas de oro.

— Creo que yo pagaré esta vez.

No esperaron mucho más. Sherlock se encontraba hojeando una revista y tratando de hacer que las imágenes se movieran cuando fue su turno. John puso el cereal, los dulces y todas las cosas de su pequeña canasta de plástico sobre la barra movediza. Pagó en efectivo después de que su tarjeta hubiera sido rechazada un par de veces y tomó las bolsas con las compras. Sherlock caminó a su lado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, algo inseguro.— ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

John le dijo que no. Intentó no sonreír, pero no pudo. Caminaron todo el lugar hasta la salida. Él le tendió la bolsa con el cereal y los dulces y esperó a que la tomara.— Creo que aquí nos separamos.

— Gracias —le dijo, inseguro de como cargar la bolsa apropiadamente.

— No es nada.

John caminó por el estacionamiento hacia la parada de autobuses de la avenida principal. Sherlock aún no se había ido.— ¿Qué pasa?

— Todavía tengo tus memorias.

Él no tenía idea de a lo que se refería cuando decía que tenía sus memorias, pero parecía algo importante.— Eso es bueno, supongo.

Sherlock se sonrojó un poco, aún sin saber por qué.— Sólo quería que supieras que puedo enseñártelas, porque ya sabes de nosotros y todo eso. Cuando quieras, me refiero. Si. Eso.

John parpadeó. Ahora tenía sentido que no se acordara de nada.— ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?


	12. Chapter 12

Esta vez no usaron magia.

Sherlock soportó la media hora de camino a la casa de John, y después de que John se opusiera a Harry queriendo saber sobre el chico y cerrara la puerta detrás de ellos de manera estrepitosa, ellos tomaron de nuevo el autobús hacia la casa de Mycroft. Sherlock no sabía la dirección, pero John se acordaba de ese lugar de todas formas.

— ¿Ella era tu novia?

John casi se ahoga con su botella de agua.— No. Asco. Ella es mi hermana.

Sherlock ya debería saberlo, él fue quién lo llevo a casa antes de borrarle la memoria por primera vez. Tal vez sólo estaba tratando de hablar sobre algo, lo que fuera.

— Seguro.

El autobús anduvo a una velocidad tan lenta que Sherlock incluso pudo sentir su vida pasar frente a él. Recargó la frente sobre el respaldo de los asientos delanteros y sólo esperó. John le avisó con un gesto que ya habían llegado, luego el autobús se detuvo. Él se apresuró a bajar.

Mycroft era, más bien, un hombre de gustos extraños. Tenía una rara fascinación por lo simple y moderno, nada que la familia Holmes le hubiera enseñado a admirar; con todas sus casas en medio de campos o a la orilla de playas desiertas. Sherlock sacó el juego de llaves directo de su abrigo. Abrió la puerta de un movimiento, John cerró los ojos en cuanto escucho el pequeño clic de la cerradura.

— ¿Qué pasa?

John abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que sólo era una puerta. Entró al vestíbulo de los edificios y Sherlock fue detrás de él.

Subieron todas las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, John se acordaba de la numeración y del extraño buzón que parecía estarte susurrando que le echaras una carta. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez eso sólo era producto del alcohol o de lo que fuera que había terminado por producirle una de esas lagunas mentales. Tal vez era Sherlock. Tal vez sólo estaba comenzando a volverse loco.

Pero luego el buzón habló de nuevo.— Hola, Sherlock. Mycroft se acaba de ir a buscarte, me dijo que hay algo importante de lo que tienen que hablar.

John suspiró de alivio.

— Hola, John.

Sherlock abrió la puerta sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que estaba pasando. Se acercó hacia los estantes de libros y los abrió por la mitad, de ahí sacó lo que al principio le pareció a John una bocina muy grande; pero sólo era un plato casi transparente sobre una base rectangular. Sherlock hizo un gesto, y después comenzó a buscar algo dentro de su abrigo.

— ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un espejo mágico o algo así?

— Es un pensadero —Sherlock analizó el frasco que había sacado. Estaba lleno de bruma brillante que viajaba por todos los lugares vacíos de ese pequeño espacio. Parecía una pequeña galaxia.

Abrió el frasco y con ayuda de su varita, lo vació todo dentro del plato cristalino. Eso comenzó a formar pequeños remolinos, Sherlock lo tomó de la mano antes de que todo se volviera negro.

De pronto, él podía verse llevando un puño de cacahuates envueltos en una servilleta. John contempló la escena desde la barra del bar.— ¡Ese es Mike! ¿Eso pasó el viernes?

Sherlock asintió, y lo guió hacia donde se dirigía el John antiguo. Salieron por la puerta trasera del bar y caminaron por toda la calle hasta que lo vieron detenerse. Ahí es cuando llegó el autobús. Sherlock y John entraron detrás del viejo John. Entonces Sherlock se sujetó de uno de los barrotes y le gritó a John 'agárrate' antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. John no lo hizo, y terminó siendo arrastrado hacia una de las camas vacías. Su cara de espanto fue la prueba suficiente de que Sherlock tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Con gracia camino hacia su lugar y se sentó junto a él.

— Esto es demasiado rápido, como el tren bala de Japón.

Sherlock no lo entendió por completo. El único tren bala que conocía era del tamaño de su dedo índice, ahí viajaban las hadas recién nacidas hacia su nuevo hogar entre la plantas o algo parecido.

El autobús noctámbulo no tardó mucho en detenerse. John dio un vistazo hacia la vieja versión de él. Se veía aún más confundido que de costumbre, sosteniendo un frasco que le resultó algo familiar. La vieja versión de Sherlock subió por ahí, y el viejo John no podía quitar la mirada de él.

— Ahí es cuando me di cuenta de que no eras un mago —Sherlock señaló a sus viejas versiones. John entrecerró los ojos, lucía como si estuviera tratando de conseguir su número. Entonces el viejo Sherlock sacó su varita y apunto hacia su cabeza y el viejo John cayó inconsciente sobre la cama. John no pudo hacer más que soltar un grito.


	13. Chapter 13

Los dos se encontraron de vuelta en el departamento en cuestión de segundos. Para su sorpresa, John no se veía tan sorprendido después de un rato. Sherlock recargó sus brazos y miró la niebla del pensadero hacerse más y más transparente hasta desaparecer por completo.— ¿En qué piensas?

— No sé qué pasó después de eso. ¿Chasqueaste los dedos y aparecí en mi casa? ¿La chica del autobús me llevó?

Él no sabía si podía mostrarle la verdad sin sentirse como un imbécil.— ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

— Si, creo que me lo debes.

Ésta vez, fue él quien proporcionó el recuerdo. Lo sacó directo de su cabeza, y lo puso sobre el pensadero una vez más. Comenzó a moverlo con la varita, y él y Sherlock aparecieron de pronto en el mismo autobús. John parecía estar dentro de un sueño profundo, y la chofer contemplaba su credencial de plástico que aún tenía en las manos.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? —preguntó cuando estuvo segura de que los demás pasajeros ya no se encontraban ahí. Los magos ya habían llegado al ministerio, Sherlock pudo verlos entrando por las puertas giratorias del gran edificio.

Su vieja versión tomó la identificación de un movimiento rápido, cargó al viejo John sobre su hombro (que era una gran hazaña) y camino hacia afuera del autobús.

— ¿Me cargaste todo el camino a casa? —Ellos siguieron a sus recuerdos por toda la calle, parecía estar a punto de amanecer.

— No soy fuerte, sólo fue un hechizo.

Caminaron detrás, en silencio. Sherlock sabía que no podían ser oídos, y a este punto John debió haberlo deducido también. Podrían hablar si quisieran, pero eso no era algo que Sherlock deseara hacer. Tenía la sensación de que cada vez conocía menos a John, no quería terminar por arruinarlo.

Entonces la vieja versión de John comenzó a moverse. Sherlock se acercó y caminó tan cerca de ambos que, si John no se había dado cuenta que podía hacerlo, eso sería prueba suficiente.— ¿Por qué me estas cargando?

Su recuerdo lo bajó, y lo dejó caminar solo cuando se dio cuenta de que él no se caería.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Claro que lo estoy —dijo, y caminó a su lado. John estaba observando con detenimiento. Él no entendía nada. Hizo falta que Sherlock interviniera de nuevo.

— A este punto todavía recuerdas las cosas. Supuse que se trataba de tu fuerza de voluntad pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzaras a enloquecer en el supermercado.

John se rió.— ¿Me llevaste al supermercado?

— Si, pero estaba cerrado y tú comenzaste a olvidar las cosas. Así que yo sólo aparecí algo de comida y te dejé en tu recámara.

Él asintió. De alguna manera ya nada de eso le sorprendía.— Quiero ver eso.

Aparecieron de inmediato frente a la puerta de John. Ahí no había buzones parlantes que daban recados, ni tampoco muebles modernos que ocultaban pensaderos donde podías ver cosas del pasado. Sólo era un simple departamento. John abrió la puerta, o al menos eso intentó. Se sentía mareado, y eso le añadía dificultad a la habilidad de poder introducir la llave dentro del cerrojo.

Sherlock lo hizo por él.

John caminó con algo de duda, y Sherlock colocó un par de bolsas con comida cerca de la cocina. Pero John las tomó y dijo—: Tiene que encontrarlas en mi cuarto, para que sepa que yo las traje.

Eso no tuvo sentido para Sherlock en ese entonces, ni en el pasado ni ahora. Pero hizo lo que John sugirió y lo siguió por todo el pasillo hasta su habitación. Una paleta de colores otoñales y muebles de madera, junto con una cama matrimonial y una pizca de olor a rosas fue lo que encontró. Por un momento pensó que se habían equivocado de habitación, pero entonces vio la colección de discos junto con una guitarra y también un pared pósters de Kasabian, y supo que eso no había pasado. Curioseó por la habitación todo lo que pudo hasta que John comenzó a quitarse la ropa.

— ¿Qué haces? —Sherlock no sabía si darse la vuelta o quedarse a mirar.

— Me pongo la pijama. Relájate. No es como si yo fuera la persona rara en esta habitación.

Sherlock no le respondió.

— Perdón —John bostezó, tal vez era su falta de sueño o tal vez se trataba de que estaba a punto de tener la memoria borrada. Cualquiera de las dos requería de un bien lugar dónde acostarse.

Sherlock recordó lo que había hecho esa noche, y cuando el recuerdo de John comenzó a querer acostarse, él quiso llevarse al John nuevo de ahí— Es suficiente —dijo, y lo guió a la puerta. John no le hizo caso—. Tenemos que irnos.

— No, quiero ver en qué termina.


	14. Chapter 14

Él no sabía si tenía tiempo para quedarse a razonar con John, así que lo dejó ser. Se recargó en la puerta, y dejó que John observara los recuerdos que le quedaban de esa noche.

— Quédate un rato.

Era bueno que estuviera de espaldas a él. Sherlock era una persona que se valía mucho por su capacidad de permanecer neutral ante las situaciones, pero ahora sólo tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas de porcelana. Su recuerdo respondió, mirando la mano del recuerdo de John que lo sostenía por el brazo—: No voy a hacer eso.

— No te estoy diciendo que te quedes a dormir. Sólo hazlo hasta que me duerma por completo. Tengo miedo de hacer algo raro que Harry pueda ver, no sé como es que funciona tu magia.

Sherlock se sentó sobre el otro lado de la cama.— No te va a pasar algo malo, te lo aseguro.

Y John asintió mientras lo veía quitarse los zapatos.

— ¿Dónde los compraste? Creo que ya los había visto por algún lado.

— Creo que son de Macy's. No me atrevería a salir con ropa tradicional por ahí.

Él le hizo un lado en su cama y Sherlock se acostó. Quedaron viéndose un rato. John sintió que recordaba un poco de eso, pero sólo era la sensación de no quererse dormir mientras lo veía. No quería abrir los ojos de nuevo a un espacio vacío. Su versión del pasado volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cómo es ser mago?

El recuerdo de Sherlock parpadeó.— No lo sé. Es demasiado normal para mi, toda mi familia lo es; pero supongo que todo lo que alcanzarías a ver de mí te parecería realmente peculiar.

— Tus ojos lo son.

— ¿Qué?

— Cambian de color, ¿es como un truco de magia?

Sherlock sonrió.— No, es algo normal en la gente. Creo que se llama heterocromía, pero no me hagas mucho caso. Mi hermano lo mencionó sólo una vez hace mucho tiempo.

— Son demasiado lindos, de todas formas. Como un par de piedras preciosas. No es que sean duras, pero brillan mucho.

John bostezó, y Sherlock se dio cuenta de que lo utilizó para acercarse más a él. Eso le dio un poco de ánimo, y sin saber bien como iba a resultar todo aquello, posó su mano en la cintura de John. Se trataba de un toque suave, pero era algo demasiado sugerente. John no lo quitó.

— Aquí es cuando me agradeces por el cumplido.

El recuerdo de John sonrió mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Sherlock. Y John estaba tan avergonzado, quería meter la cabeza en una almohada y quedarse ahí por un par de años. Tal vez era algo bueno que te borraran la memoria después de besar a un mago sexy cuando tú estabas tratando de tener algo serio con una compañera de trabajo. Pero se dio cuenta de algo cuando levantó la mirada una vez más, el recuerdo de Sherlock parecía estar a punto de gemir.

— Aquí es cuando me pides que me vaya, John.

Él no lo hizo.

John casi gritó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Sherlock estaba encima de él, y su vieja versión le desprendía los botones de su camisa con urgencia. Él tragó saliva y se obligó a permanecer estoico ante la situación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Cuando el recuerdo de Sherlock se encontraba ocupado besándole el cuello y metiendo la mano en sus pantalones, y después levantó la mirada, se dio cuenta de que el recuerdo de John se había quedado dormido. Él susurró su nombre para estar seguro—: ¿John?

Si, estaba dormido.

Él soltó una risa y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Ya era de día, dudó un poco sobre quedarse a dormir con John pero se oyeron pasos por el departamento. El recuerdo de Sherlock no quiso arriesgarse, y salió por la ventana.

El John de ahora tenía un problema en sus pantalones.— Ya vámonos, Sherlock.

Ellos aparecieron en cuestión de segundos en la sala de Mycroft, ese pensamiento también se disolvió en el enorme plato de metal. Sherlock evito voltear a verle, y guardó el pensadero lo más rápido que pudo. John se acercó hacia él.— ¿Sherlock?

Él respondió, aún sin verle a los ojos.— Uhm, ¿qué pasa?

— Estoy demasiado... No sé por qué te lo estoy diciendo pero lo haré. Tengo un problema, eso fue demasiado bueno. Sentí como si fueros nosotros ahí dentro.

La voz de Sherlock se tornó más oscura cuando entendió de lo que John estaba hablando.— En teoría lo éramos.

— ¿Quieres? —John se mordió el labio, nunca había tenido que pedir por algo parecido—. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? Quiero ver si podemos mejorar todo aquello que acabamos de ver.


	15. Chapter 15

John había decidido darse otra oportunidad con él.

Si, él tenía esa política de 'nada de segundas oportunidades', pero ahora que conocía la verdad de sus encuentros (y también cada centímetro de su piel, y su increíble aroma y la forma en la que se le hinchaban los labios después de usarlos demasiado)... Él siempre fue un hombre débil, y puesto que ellos no tenían secretos; bueno, se sentía como el momento perfecto para avanzar.

Aunque existían un par de desventajas. En primera, no sabía cómo demonios regresar a casa después de quedarse en su casa en medio de la nada.

— ¿Sherlock? —al principio intentó ser suave al respecto, y sólo hablarle al oído con cuidado. Ellos habían hecho un par de cosas en la noche y claro que los dos estaban cansados. Pero no había tiempo que perder, él tenía que llegar a cuidar a los hobbits en un par de horas.— ¡Sherlock!

Él respondió a las sacudidas de John.— ¿Qué pasa?

— No sé como salir de aquí. Ayúdame.

— ¿De qué hablas? —se recargó en su almohada y trató de abrir sus ojos por completo—. La puerta funciona como cualquier otra. Sólo gira la perilla.

— No es eso a lo que me refería.

Sherlock lo apareció en el trabajo ese día. John estuvo agradecido por eso, y en el recreo decidió que Sherlock tendría que quedarse en su departamento y no al revés.

Así que eso hicieron.

— ¿John? —Sherlock no quiso despertarlo, en serio trató de evitarlo, pero eso era una emergencia. Esperó a que John se despertara por completo y luego siguió hablando—: Creo que inundé el baño.

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que inundé el baño.

En ese momento, el piso de madera de John comenzó a tornarse húmedo desde una de las puertas. Él se paró de inmediato.— ¿Cómo es que lo inundaste? ¡Tienes un baño igual!

Sherlock lo siguió.— En mi defensa, mi bañera deja de llenarse hasta que le digo que es suficiente.


	16. Chapter 16

Ellos tenían sus altas y sus bajas. Sobre todo sus bajas. Una de ellas ocurrió en Navidad, cuando Sherlock decidió invitarlo a una cena que su hermano había organizado para anunciar su matrimonio con aquel metamorfomago que lo había motivado a llamar a John en primer lugar.

— ¿Por qué todos son tan altos?

Sherlock no le dijo que ese mago era mitad gigante.— Tú eres el pequeño, John.

En ese momento, John pensó que tal vez estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en la guardería. Sherlock tampoco lo corrigió ahí.


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlock continuó haciendo destrozos alrededor hasta que John tuvo una idea. No sabía como iba a afectarle, pero decidió que valía la pena intentarlo. Así que, en el desayuno (que era una de las pocas cosas que Sherlock hacia igual que él, y con la diferencia de que Sherlock cocinaba en menos de un minuto), John puso las cosas en claro.— Sherlock, quiero que encantes la casa.

Harry no estaba ahí, sino, ella no habría dejado de hacer preguntas.

Sherlock tosió un poco.— No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Necesito un permiso —dejó sus cubiertos a un lado—. Sólo puedo encantar lugares en los que viven magos, y eso no me salía tan bien cuando conseguí la casa, por eso es que está tan alejada.

John asintió, comprensivo. Pensándolo bien, era una mala idea.

Sherlock habló justo en ese instante.— Podría mudarme aún más cerca. Ya sabes, en algún departamento de este edificio y venir a visitarte en tus ratos libres. ¿Te gustaría?

Así que eso fue lo que decidieron. Sherlock fue a pedir el permiso al día siguiente. No fue muy difícil, él sólo bajó al piso 7 durante su hora de comida, rellenó un par de pergaminos y sonrió cuando le dijeron que tendría que presentarse a la semana siguiente para obtener una respuesta. Sherlock estaba disfrutando de un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria cuando se encontró a Sally en el elevador mágico. Ni siquiera tuvo ganas de saludarla, era una incompetente absoluta—. Hola Sherlock.

—Hola Sally.

Ella apretó uno de los botones de mala gana y se lo quedó mirando. Sherlock no sabía si eso se debía al pastel de zanahoria. Ella se encargó de decírselo—. ¿A ti también te citaron?

—¿A dónde?

—En la corte —su voz bajó un poco mientras le enseñaba su citatorio—. Al parecer Hamish salió libre, su defensor dice que él no era el indicado pero nosotros estamos seguros de eso ¿o no? Con todo ese asunto del chico muggle al que le borraste la memoria y eso. Creo que da igual, pero si yo fuera tú, esperaría una carta similar en estos días.

Él no le dijo que no había estado en casa en un tiempo considerable. Tal vez ya le había llegado.

—Si, bueno. Gracias por el dato. Este es mi piso.

Sherlock regresó a trabajar y se negó a pensar en Hamish. Él nunca se equivocaba, y menos cuando estaba seguro de que acababa de meter a Askabán al hombre indicado.


	18. Chapter 18

Mentiría si dijera que estuvo pensando mucho al respecto.

— ¿Qué color te gusta más? —John le preguntó, tomando un par de muestras del catálogo colgado en la pared. Sherlock no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada más. Cuando lo veía, e incluso cuando no lo hacia, él resto del mundo le parecía algo aburrido. Tal vez era su predisposición hacia los pequeños detalles, o sus recientes descubrimientos sobre las matemáticas y la química y todo de lo que se componía el mundo de John. Era una gran pared que estaba comenzando a saber escalar. Probablemente, si John no hubiera aparecido frente a él con su tarjeta del seguro social y un puñado de cacahuates, Sherlock se encontraría teniendo algo de tiempo libre para rondar en su casa y sólo darse cuenta que el citatorio ya había llegado hace un par de semanas.

Pero no se lo iba a decir.

— El que se parece al de la túnica de Albus.

— ¿Perdón?

Sherlock se sonrojó un poco y tomó las muestras, leyó lo que decía abajo de una de ellas.— La azul pálido.

Ellos compraron un galón de pintura y lo subieron al camión con un esfuerzo tremendo. John no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trabajos y tampoco Sherlock, aunque los dos tenían algo en común con su profesión, y es que los dos corrían detrás de alguien la mayoría del tiempo. Los dos se las arreglaron para sentarse en los lugares de atrás y Sherlock aprovechó un giro en la calle para encantar el bote y hacerlo más ligero, lo cargó sobre su regazo después de eso. Pesaba lo mismo que una bolsa.

— ¿Cómo es que haces eso?

Sherlock le contó que sólo era algo pasajero, y que en cuanto abrieran el bote todo pesaría lo mismo una vez más.

— Tendré eso en mente.

Él sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de John que descansaba sobre la parte sobrante de su lugar. Se le hacía demasiado 'normal', como 'no mágico'. Parecía que eso no era algo para él: el simple hecho de sostener a alguien mientras tenía el viaje más lento de su vida y pensaba en cosas como la lista del supermercado. Si eso se pudiera representar en algo, él lo vería de nuevo como un muro, pero ahora, la pared parecía no acabarse nunca.

No supo si era buena señal pensar de esa manera.

Con John, adornaron todo el apartamento. Hasta había decidido que John ahora tenía permiso de irse de su pequeño hogar improvisado porque ella necesitaría su tiempo a solas por un rato. Sherlock planeaba arreglar todo con magia, pero a John le dio escalofríos el hecho de no elegir nada sobre su nuevo hogar. Así que, ellos tardaron un par de meses en tener el departamento listo. Esa pintura sólo era para la otra habitación que no ocuparían, pero que a John no le gustaba tener sin arreglar.

Pasaron toda esa tarde pintando las paredes, su ropa e incluso sus caras.


	19. Chapter 19

Fue después de un tiempo, y Sherlock ya casi lo dejó en el olvido, cuando se encontró a Sally una vez más en el elevador. Ésa vez, él no estaba comiendo pastel; sólo tuvo un desayuno con John en esa cafetería que tanto le gustaba y se dedicó a contarle sobre lo divertido que sería ir a Hogsmade. Le dijo cosas como 'iríamos a las tres escobas' y 'no, la nieve no es mágica pero sería demasiado bueno que lo fuera'. John no tenía mucho que hacer ese sábado, pero Sherlock si. Así que se despidieron con la promesa de verse para cenar y también con un par de bromas sobre el bigote de chocolate que se le formó a John en alguna parte del día. Él se sentía de buen humor.

— Sally —, dijo, y entró sin fijarse mucho dónde estaba parado.

— Sherlock.

Él estuvo a punto de bajarse en su piso, cuando Anderson entró sonriendo, y luego Greg fue detrás de él y Mycroft también estaba ahí. Sherlock tardó muy poco en comprender que había algo malo alrededor. Mycroft nunca salía de su oficina si no era para hacer de juez en problemas específicos sobre cosas que requerían demasiada experiencia.

— ¿De quién es el caso? —preguntó, y se dio cuenta de que salir no era una opción cuando Greg cerró las puertas.

— Es el tuyo.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock mantuvo la compostura cuando a su hermano le tocó recordarle, vestido con una toga roja y encima del atril improvisado de la sala de juntas, que no había ido a ninguno de sus citatorios.

— ¿Debemos asumir que te estás declarando culpable con esto? —dijo, pero apenas y pudo mirarle. Sherlock no pudo quitarse de la cabeza que la boda de su hermano era en ese mismo fin de semana y él no tenía tanto tiempo para andar por las calles si es que acababa de cometer algún error contra el ministerio—. ¿Sherlock?

— Lo siento, no. Ni siquiera sé qué es de lo que se me acusa.

Greg tomó una de las cartas apiladas sobre el escritorio frente a él y comenzó a leer—: Inducir a un muggle a la vida mágica, obstrucción de la justicia, quemar la capa de el señor Hamish y mentir en los reportes de trabajo.

Al principio, él sólo pudo pensar en la capa.— Yo no le he quemado tal cosa. Aunque debería, es horrenda. En mi oficina no hay nada que pueda resultar de esa manera, conmigo quemándole la capa. Además de que todos pudieron haberse enterado, tengo ese hechizo contra incendios.

Sherlock sacó un par de murmuros por parte del jurado, pero eso no duró mucho.

— ¿Y qué tienes que decir sobre los reportes?

— Mis reportes son impecables, y siempre están formados por un testigo que me acompaña en la mayoría de las cosas del trabajo; pueden hablarle a Molly ahora mismo si creen que miento.

Mycroft le dio _esa_ mirada. No podía ser nada bueno.— ¿Por qué se dice que está acusado de obstrucción de la justicia?

Anderson, que estaba al lado de Greg en las bancas con una toga roja idéntica a la de los demás, sólo respondió—: En realidad tiene que ver con el muggle. Pudo haberle borrado la memoria pero eso no es lo que Sally dice que vio después. Ella testificó que los vio por la noche en uno de esos autobuses muggles, hace sólo un par de semanas.

Sherlock miró a Sally. Ella estaba en el fondo, recargada sobre la pared.— Pero esto es fácil, ¿no? Sólo tiene que borrarle la memoria de nuevo.

Greg intentó calmar un poco las cosas.— O casarse con él, hay leyes especiales sobre el matrimonio con muggles.

Claro que, eso Sherlock ya lo sabía. No se sentía seguro para poder hacerlo, pero se sentía como la única opción. Mycroft quiso intervenir de inmediato, pero Sherlock parecía haberse aferrado a la idea.— ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir matrimonio?

Anderson parecía no entender qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí.— ¿En serio están considerando eso? El accidente pasó hace medio año, nadie quiere casarse tan rápido.

Sherlock pensó, que tal vez, él lo hacia. La ceremonia era algo muy bello, a diferencia de las bodas muggles. Aquí nadie se lanzaba por un ramo ni firmaba en papeles, sólo eran un par de varitas formando un lazo indestructible y una fiesta después. Nadie se vestía de blanco y ningún padrino del novio se acostaba con la madrina de la novia.

Greg solía llorar cada vez que lo invitaban a una.

— Sólo dejemos que lo haga —Sally dijo de repente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.


	21. Chapter 21

Sherlock regresó a casa y no prestó atención al buzón mientras abría la puerta. Él le dijo algo como 'John se pasó el día viendo Bewitched, debes hacer que pare.'

En la televisión, un hombre gordo le respondía a su reflejo en el espejo. John, sentado en el sofá, tenía una bolsa de palomitas en el regazo y un gato se acurrucaba en sus pies. Cuando Sherlock notó al animal, se quedó estático un par de segundos hasta que John sonrió mientras lo cargaba hacia ellos.— Perdón, pero Tom Kuro tiene uno y cuando me encontré a este en la tienda de animales pensé en traerlo.

El gato tenía ojos color avellana y pelaje gris de aspecto atigrado. Lamió el dedo de Sherlock cuando él acercó su mano.

— Puede quedarse.

Sherlock tomó al gato y se sentó al lado de John, repasando su plan de reconocimiento. Él no tenía una absoluta idea de lo que pensaba John del matrimonio. ¿Era su sueño dorado? ¿Sus padres estaban divorciados y él estaba pasando por una etapa de negación? Lo más cerca que había estado al hablar de eso con John fue en la noche a la que fueron a la fiesta de compromiso de Mycroft, y eso no había sido algo convencional. John sólo hizo una pregunta al respecto, esa fue: ¿por qué todos usan capas?

Sherlock pasó media hora tratando de explicarle todo lo que sabía sobre túnicas y moda mágica.

— Así que —Sherlock comenzó cuando los comerciales empezaron—. Esa chica Samantha, la de la serie, está casada con ese otro tipo...

— Si, ella es una bruja. Su madre apareció en la noche de bodas para conocer a su esposo muggle. Si les dices muggles, ¿no?

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a hablar cuando todos los personajes en blanco y negro se sentaron a la mesa.— ¿Y qué pasa con todos ellos?

— Esa es la ex novia del marido de Samantha. Están discutiendo con quién se queda el perro.

Él acarició al gato.

—Se está convirtiendo en mi programa favorito. —Sherlock no sabía si decir que eso era algo bueno. No dijo nada más. Caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó una botella de agua. Fue ahí cuando John decidió que una cena con él era justo lo que ambos necesitaban y caminó hacia la cocina. Sacó un traste del refrigerador—. Hice spaghetti hace un rato.

Sherlock trajo los platos y los sirvió en el aire. John rodó los ojos cuando Sherlock le agregó hojas de menta para hacer más presentable la comida.— Muy pretencioso de tu parte.

Sherlock sonrió.— Sólo come.

Así que eso hicieron.

Hasta qué John decidió preguntar por el trabajo.

— Oh, nada interesante. Ese tipo Hamish me acusó de quemarle la túnica.

— Debió ser algo muy horrible de ver.

— Si, esos tipos en sus doscientos me hacen querer estrellar mi cabeza en el escritorio.

Y luego el silencio. John separó las hojas de menta con su tenedor mientras le dijo—: Cuántos años vive un mago?

Sherlock le dijo que el promedio de vida era de cien años, pero que sólo eso era porque había demasiados aurores muertos en sus treintas. Así que, ellos bien podían vivir unos trescientos años.

— Bueno, ¿y eso es por la magia?

Él asintió.— Como que el metabolismo es diferente. No envejecemos tan rápido. Aunque para ustedes es más fácil tener hijos.

John no respondió más. Sherlock hizo algo estúpido.— John, ¿quieres casarte?

— ¿Qué?

Él se dio cuenta de su error de inmediato. No podía estar diciéndolo así sin más.— No conmigo, tonto.

John dejó su plato sucio sobre el lavabo y se fue directo a su habitación.


	22. Chapter 22

Ahí fue cuando Sherlock se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, eso no iba a funcionar.

Es decir, ¿qué estaba haciendo? Tomaba la mano de John y lo besaba en las noches y en las mañanas al despertar y lo ponía en peligro unas cien veces al día. Él había comenzado a ser un poco paranoico al respecto. No es que John fuera un inútil, pero el buzón lanzaba las cartas hacia adentro con violencia y una vez John terminó siendo golpeado en el estómago con el periódico dominical por eso. Además, él apenas y entendía la mitad de lo que John solía hablar.

No conocía a Mike, no a All time low y no sabía en absoluto por qué John se rehusaba a ir a los musicales que sólo estaban en la ciudad por un par de noches.

Así que, tal vez decidió decírselo. Sherlock tocó a la puerta.— ¿John?

Nadie respondió. Él intentó ignorar ese pensamiento no él fondo de su cabeza en el que algo malo le pasaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Intentó de nuevo.— ¿John? ¿Estás dormido?

— Si.

Él oyó el sonido de la espalda de John, deslizándose sobre la puerta hasta quedar sentado sobre el piso. Sherlock hizo lo mismo.— Lo siento, soy un idiota.

—Si —resopló—. Pero al menos lo sabes.

Sherlock colocó su mano izquierda en la puerta, en un intenso de estar aún más cerca de él. No sabía que John estaba haciendo lo mismo.

— ¿Te gustaría olvidarme?

Magnífico. John estaba comenzando a llorar.

— ¿John?

— Si, te escuché.

Sherlock cerró los ojos, y pidió al universo, que él pudiera darle algún tipo de solución al respecto.

El universo lo escuchó.

— No quiero hacerlo. Es decir, sé que las cosas pasan el ritmo que nosotros le damos, y no sé si te voy a querer mañana, pero así se siente. Me haces ser espontáneo y todo alrededor tuyo es tan raro que me asusta a veces... Hay algo en ti que me hace no querer dejarte nunca.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con el hecho de que soy un mago y hago trucos raros? ¿Me querrías si no lo fuera?"

— ¿De qué hablas? Claro que lo haría, sólo estaba pensando sobre lo doloroso que sería no verte envejecer a mi lado. Soy un idiota yo también, e incluso siento que has dejado de prestarme atención porque no puedo ver nada después de esta estúpida puerta. No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos, ni te estoy diciendo que lo haremos en un futuro cercano. Yo sólo pido que me entiendas.

Sherlock lo entendió.

Su familia no.

Su madre lo borró directo del árbol familiar y Mycroft aplazó su boda con Greg, para correr a detenerlo. Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que, en el ministerio y frente a Anderson y unas docenas de testigos alrededor, él rompió su varita y la entregó frente al escritorio de su compañera Molly. Ella soltó un grito y se levantó bruscamente de la silla mientras Sherlock entregaba todas sus herramientas de trabajo y renunciaba a ese trabajo que era el sueño de cualquier Auror. Gritó a puertas abiertas que renunciaría a la magia en aquella oficina y que en el 221B de la calle Baker había un buzón que rogaba por ser cambiado por uno normal. Les dijo que su precioso novio y él estarían esperando en el departamento para borrar todos aquellos rastros de magia que quedaban en su sistema, y que de ahora en adelante llevaría lo que muchos llamaban, una vida normal.

Molly se veía furiosa.— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡Piénsalo bien! ¡Piénsalo mil veces! ¡Nadie vale más que está carrera que estas construyendo para ti!

Anderson y Sally los miraban desde el marco de la entrada.

Él recordó las decisiones que lo habían llevado a estar haciendo tremendo escándalo y pensó que cada una de ellas valía la pena.


End file.
